


Scientific Distractions

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Geeks in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, geeking out over Jane Foster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the science bros geek out about Jane Foster?  Apparently, a lot of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientific Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> There is no het in this story. Hell, there is no actual Jane Foster in this story. Beta’d by cruisedirector.

Bruce was working at his desk quietly when Tony came flying through the door. “Bruce! Bruce! You’ll never guess who Thor is dating and he didn’t bother to tell us, the bastard!”

Taking off his glasses, Bruce rubbed a thumb over his eyes. Resettling the glasses on his face, he turned to look at Tony. “How would I know?” he asked evenly. “Since apparently Thor is a bastard and hasn’t told me?”

Tony completely ignored his (okay, not very clever response) and said, “He’s dating Doctor Foster. Doctor _Jane_ Foster.”

At that, Bruce could completely understand Tony’s excitement. “Why didn’t we know this? I mean, I understand that Thor didn’t understand that we’d want to know it, because he’s _Thor_ , but why didn’t we know anyway? Why hasn’t he brought her to the tower?”

Making an annoyed face, Tony answered, “Apparently she’s been finishing research in the UK and has been too busy to visit Thor here. At least we finally know where he’s been going when he disappears overnight. But the important thing is that she’s apparently finally done and will be in New York tomorrow!”

“That is awesome. I’ve wanted to ask her about her work on Einstein-Rosen, and how it contributed to Asgard getting the Bifrost back up. For that matter, she might actually be able to explain how the damn Bifrost works, because every time I ask Thor he just tells me that it’s magic. We both know that’s not true.” 

“You’re thinking small,” Tony said. “With Foster here, maybe we can work out a way to make the bridge work to cross terrestrial distances faster, without needing a plane or my suit. It would certainly make it easier for us to respond to problems across the world faster.”

Bruce nodded enthusiastically. “I’d thought of that too. But without a basis in how the damn thing works, I can’t figure it out - and while Foster’s papers are informative, they’re clearly written to prevent people from creating their own. And I haven’t been able to figure out what piece of information she’s withholding.”

Tony was practically bouncing in place. “I know - I’ve seen some of your notes on the servers. And tomorrow she’ll be here! And we’ll be able to ask her ourselves!”

Working hard to school his features, Bruce said, “There’s only one problem with that plan, Tony.”

“What’s wrong with that plan? It’s simple, it’s straightforward, how can there be anything wrong with that plan?”

Bruce bit the inside of his lip to keep from giggling like a giddy schoolboy. “The problem is that we have to wait till tomorrow to ask her. What can we do to pass the time?”

Tony crossed the last few feet separating them. “I had some thoughts on that topic, actually,” he said. 

“Really?” Bruce asked, tipping his head up to meet Tony’s eyes.

“Really. Once she gets here, you know that there’s going to be a marathon science session, barring the need for Avenging.”

“Oh, of course. Though that does assume that Thor doesn’t interrupt at some point.”

“True, but immaterial. There will be Science until we fall over or we’re interrupted by a Norse god. You know what that means there won’t be time for, though, right?”

“Sex?” Bruce asked with a grin.

“Sex,” Tony confirmed with a nod. “Specifically sex as anything more than a quick handjob, sex where we take our time and get really down and dirty. Do you think you would care to make this evening pass faster by indulging in some really good sex, Doctor Banner?”

“I think I would, Mister Stark,” Bruce answered.

He took a moment to make sure that all of his work was saved before turning off his monitor and standing. Tony stood back, gesturing towards the door in a way that made it clear that Bruce was supposed to precede him. Bruce was completely unsurprised when Tony’s hand landed on his ass, giving a firm squeeze.

Bruce looked over his shoulder, meeting Tony’s eyes and gave him his best flirtatious, exaggerated wink. “I think we’re going to want a bed. Unless you _really_ want to have sex in the hallway?”

“No, bed, definitely,” Tony said, but he didn’t move his head, groping Bruce thoroughly as Bruce walked up the hallway to the elevator. Normally they went Tony’s rooms for sex, but Bruce wanted to be in a bed right now if not sooner, so he pushed the button for his own floor, which was three floors closer.

“Good idea,” Tony said, as the door shut. The elevator hadn’t even dinged once when Tony had pushed Bruce up against the wall, leaning in and kissing him deeply. Bruce opened to him willingly, wanting it every bit as Tony apparently did. The elevator stopped, but it took JARVIS clearing his “throat” for the two of them to break apart and for Bruce to realize that they were at his floor. 

Pushing Tony back a step, he grabbed Tony’s hand and started dragging him through the entryway and straight back to his bedroom. He was so grateful that they lived in an automated building, because he didn’t have to pause even long enough to open a door. 

Bruce thought about pushing Tony down on the bed and crawling on top of him, but then realized that there would be a break in the action to get naked if he did that. So instead he dropped his hands to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, dropping it on the floor while toeing off his shoes. 

“You have the best ideas,” Tony said, his hands already on his belt buckle. It was a race to see which of them could get naked first, and it was a race that was won by Bruce, but only just barely. Bruce paused one more second to dig his lube and a condom out of the nightstand, trying not to be distracted by Tony’s hands running over him, stroking over his shoulders and down to his nipples from behind, giving them a lingering caress. 

Hands full, Bruce turned to face Tony. “I’m going to fuck you,” he said, lifting the lube and condoms. “I’m assuming you’re okay with that?”

“More than,” Tony said. “Only one question - why aren’t you doing it yet?”

Tossing the supplies to one side of the bed, Bruce grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a hard, fast kiss, before giving him a gentle shove so that Tony fell back on the bed. Bruce paused for a moment as Tony pushed back, so that he was fully on the bed, his head on the pillow, before Bruce climbed on, pushing Tony’s legs apart so that he could crawl up between them.

He leaned down over Tony to kiss him hard and deep, this time knowing that he wasn’t going to be interrupted. He loved kissing Tony - sometimes they spent hours just kissing - but he had to admit that the idea that he was going to get to work with Doctor Foster had him wound up enough that it wasn’t going to be enough tonight.

Bruce wasn’t coordinated enough to be able to kiss Tony and open the lube without getting it everywhere, so he broke away enough just long enough to unscrew the top and slick two fingers before he dove in to kiss Tony some more. His fingers slid down between Tony’s thighs, probing and prodding until he could find Tony’s opening, and he could feel Tony take a breath as he slid a finger in, slow and deep. 

God, Tony was so hot and tight inside, and Bruce had to admit that the sex with Tony was as amazing as working with him. Below him, Tony groaned, his hips lifting as he tried to get Bruce’s finger deeper, to hit that spot deep inside that he loved so much.

Bruce, being the bastard that he was fully capable of being, pulled back slightly, not letting his fingers press where Tony wanted them so much.

“Fuck you, Bruce,” Tony said with a huffed laugh. “Don’t be a fucking tease.”

“I thought we were going to take a long time, do it right and dirty as we’re not going to have time for the immediate future.” Bruce punctuated it with a pull back and then sliding back with two fingers.

“I lied. I didn’t mean it that I wanted to take our time. I want you inside me now.” Tony squirmed and wiggled and Bruce didn’t even try not to laugh at him.

“You’ll take what I give you,” Bruce said firmly. “You know that you like it when I make you wait until you’re desperate.”

“Only once you give it to me,” Tony whined. “Come on, Bruce. You know I don’t need a lot of prep.” 

“But I like prepping you,” Bruce said, sliding his fingers in just a little deeper, grazing past that sensitive gland deep inside without any real pressure. “I like it when you whine for more, knowing that I’ll only do it when I’m ready.”

“You’re a bastard,” Tony said, bringing up his hands, grabbing at Bruce’s shoulders. “At least kiss me while you torture me.”

“I can do that.” Bruce leaned forward and licks his way into Tony’s mouth, tasting the desperation carried on Tony’s breath. When the grip around his fingers finally started to relax, Bruce rewarded him with a third finger, sliding them in and out, spreading them slightly to make room for his cock. He wanted to just be able to slide in without pausing. 

When Tony’s breathing indicated that he was honestly distressed by how long Bruce was taking, Bruce pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the comforter, not caring about the mess. Grabbing at the condom on the bed, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly so that he’d have the control to open the packet without ripping it. 

Rolling it down his cock reminded Bruce that he was as desperate as Tony, and it was all he could do not to just come at his own touch. 

“Come on already,” Tony whined.

“Give me a second or this is going to be over very fast,” Bruce said, focusing on keeping his breathing even and slow until he was a little more in control.

Then he lifted Tony’s legs, propping one over his shoulder and wrapping the other around his hip. Lining up carefully, he pushed forward, slowly but inexorably until he was fully seated inside Tony, the hot tightness so very perfect. He didn’t pause, just started to thrust steadily.

He opened his eyes, eyes that he didn’t remember closing, and watched as Tony came apart below him. Tony’s face was screwed up in pleasure, the color high and hectic in his cheeks as he got closer and closer to coming. “You going to come for me, Tony?” Bruce asked. “You going to let go for me?”

“Just keep fucking me like that,” Tony said, “and I’m going to come _so hard_.” His voice was low and raspy, filled with panting breaths, and he was clenching around Bruce arrhythmically. 

“You got it,” Bruce said, sliding his hands under Tony’s shoulders, pulling him in tight and close so that each stroke hit that perfect place inside Tony, making him sob with breaths that were high and tight in his chest. Finally, with a hoarse cry, his whole body jerked, and he came, shooting hard enough to get come in his hair. 

Bruce maintained the steady pace through Tony’s aftershocks, only giving in to the needs of his own body when Tony relaxed in his grip, his body going lax and boneless. 

“Okay?” he asked, but he wasn’t able to hide the quaver in his voice, and he was grateful, so grateful when Tony nodded and said, “Go for it.”

Bruce hesitated just long enough to let go of his grip on Tony’s shoulders, and started to slam into him, each stroke hard and long and with enough force to slide Tony up the bed a little at a time. Before Tony’s head could hit the headboard, though, Bruce’s orgasm ripped through him with the force of a tsunami, and he groaned as he emptied himself into the condom.

For a long moment he hung there, propped up on his hands over Tony, but eventually he forced himself to move, slipping out carefully and disposing of the condom in the bedside trash before flopping over on his back next to Tony. 

He knew that he really should clean Tony and himself up, but right now he had just about enough energy to keep breathing, so that’s what he did.

Tony was a warm, damp presence next to him, and for a moment, Bruce thought he might have actually worn him out. Then the bed shifted as Tony turned over, and Bruce couldn’t resist the urge to turn to look at him.

“Jane Foster! Here tomorrow!” Tony said, and Bruce didn’t even try to stop the smile. Some things about Tony would never change.

“I know. She’ll be here tomorrow. But for right now, we should get some sleep. You know we won’t be doing much of that either once she’s here,” Bruce said, at least _attempting_ to be a voice of reason.

“Sleep? Sleep, he says,” Tony scoffed. “We should not be sleeping. We should be writing up a list of questions for Doctor Foster. Or re-reading her papers. Or more fucking - we could be doing that as well, because after tonight you’re going to be thinking of _her_ wormholes and not mine.”

“I swear you’re the Energizer bunny,” Bruce groaned, wrapping a hand in Tony’s hair and pulling him in for a kiss. “I couldn’t get it up with a crane right now, and we already have a list of questions we want to ask - at least, I do. And my brains leaked out of my dick, I can’t begin to understand any of her papers right now.”

“I bet I could get it back up for you,” Tony said, his voice wheedling.

“Tony, no,” Bruce said.

“You know how much you love my mouth, Brucie-bear,” Tony said. “You wouldn’t have to do anything but lie there and let me suck on you.”

Bruce _knew_ that he should say no again, and make it stick. He _knew_ it. He also knew that it wasn’t going to happen. He loved what Tony could do with his mouth too fucking much, and once Doctor Foster got to New York, god only knew how long it would be before they’d have time again.

So instead he pulled Tony in for another kiss, letting Tony turn it from tender to passionate without objection. “Okay. But no promises that you’re going to actually manage to get anywhere.”

“Oh, ye of little faith,” Tony said. “My mouth gets me everywhere I want to go.”

“And that’s usually in trouble,” Bruce grumbled, but relented at another kiss. 

Here was the kissing that they’d been too impatient for earlier. Tony nipped at Bruce’s lower lip, and then gave it a long, slow suck in apology. Bruce opened his mouth in invitation, an invitation that Tony didn’t hesitate to take him up on, licking his way into Bruce’s mouth, their tongues tangling together. They were so close that all Bruce could smell was Tony – sweat and sex and machine oil. It was one of the best smells he could ever remember, and he didn’t think he’d ever get enough of it.

As they kissed, one of Tony’s hands traced a feather-light stroke down Bruce’s chest to his nipple, giving it a playful tweak that made him break away from Tony’s mouth long enough to say, “Hey, play nice.”

“I play very nice, Bruce,” Tony said, but he bent his head, taking the pinched nipple into his mouth and sucking on it gently.

Bruce couldn’t help the soft moan. Tony hadn’t been lying about how good his mouth was, and not just at being a smartass. He nipped and licked and sucked at Bruce’s nipple until Bruce was pushing his chest up, trying to deepen the contact, trying to get more and more and more.

When Tony pulled back, Bruce wasn’t really surprised to realize that he’d started to get hard again. Yeah, okay, since the gamma he’d had a really fast metabolism, and that included the ability to get it up again quickly, but at least part of that was Tony and how fucking good he was at sex in all its myriad forms.

“I thought you were going to put your mouth to use?” Bruce asked, because the best way to get more out of Tony in any context him was to challenge him, but Tony just laughed and leaned up to give Bruce another kiss, long and lingering.

“I was,” Tony said. “I _will_. But I think I want to hear you ask nicely for it.”

They’d played this game before, making each other beg. It was surprisingly hard to make Tony beg sometimes, and surprisingly easy for Tony to make Bruce beg at other times.

“You want me to ask? For your hot mouth on my cock?” Bruce asked, pretending an innocence that he hadn’t had in twenty years. “Is that what you want to hear?”

Tony dragged a single finger up Bruce’s hardening cock, make it twitch under the featherlight touch. “Yes, that’s what I want to hear. Come on, Brucie-Bear. Ask nice.” 

Bruce gasped as Tony scraped past the slit of his cock with a fingernail lightly. “Oh-oh, okay, if I must,” he managed to say, still pretending disinterest. Then Tony flicked the head of his cock, right at his circumcision scar, and Bruce gave it up as a bad act. “Please, Tony,” he asked, voice cracking a little. “Please, put your mouth on me. Suck me off. _Please_.” 

“Since you ask so nicely,” Tony said, sliding down the bed and hovering over Bruce’s cock for one more endless moment before opening his mouth and slowly sucking his cock in, taking it as deep as Bruce had ever been sucked. He only stopped when his nose was buried in Bruce’s pubic hair and there was no more to take in. And then he _really_ started to suck. Bruce cried out, grabbing at the sheets in an effort not to grab at Tony’s head.

When Tony started to bob up and down, just a few inches, Bruce couldn’t stop the hoarse cry that ripped from his throat. “Fuck, Tony.” He pulled harder on the sheets, feeling them shift under his hands as Tony sucked him like a fucking vacuum.

“You’re so good at that,” he said, finally letting up on the sheets with a hasty reminder to himself that if he pulled Tony’s hair, Tony would _stop_. But he had to touch him, had to feel Tony under his hand and remind himself that this was _real_ , that Tony really was doing this to him. So he carefully, _carefully_ , patted at Tony’s shoulders, at his head, working hard not to pull or push or do anything to control the absolutely fantastic blowjob that Tony was giving him.

Then Tony started to fucking _hum_ , and Bruce couldn’t stop his hips from bucking, just once, but once was enough to get Tony to pull back, to pull off, and Bruce cried out, “No!” and then the words were just falling from his lips. “Please, I’m sorry, I’ll be good. Just don’t stop. Please don’t stop. Please, Tony, please, I won’t do it again.”

When Tony spoke, his voice was deep and raspy, and it broke through Bruce’s begging instantly. “I know you’ll be good,” Tony said. “But I need to catch my breath for a second, and then we’re going to shift a bit, because my dick is getting a little lonely.”

“Anything,” Bruce breathed out, meaning it. His blowjobs were nowhere near as good as Tony’s, but it wasn’t like sucking Tony was a hardship. And maybe with Tony’s dick in his mouth he might have a hope in hell of lasting more than the thirty seconds he was headed for.

Tony pushed and pulled and rearranged Bruce to his liking, until Bruce was halfway down the bed, on his side, his head pillowed on Tony’s thigh and Tony’s cock right in front of his face. With an invitation like that, he didn’t bother to wait for Tony to tell him what to do - he just reached out, grabbed the base of Tony’s cock, and angled it at his mouth.

At this angle, he could take more of Tony’s cock that he normally could, and of course Tony (the show off) was deepthroating Bruce again, so it set up an awesome feedback loop of him sucking on Tony, Tony sucking him, him bobbing his head, Tony doing the same, and it didn’t take him long to realize that Tony was fucking imitating him. 

The thought was hotter than it had any right to be. He groaned around Tony’s cock in his mouth, felt it as Tony moaned as well, and it was too much. He was going to come _right now_. He wanted to warn Tony, but there wasn’t even time to pull back from Tony’s cock in his mouth before he was shooting, his vision going white at the second amazing orgasm in less than an hour. It took more concentration than he thought possible not to bite the dick in his mouth.

Apparently the lack of warning didn’t seem to faze Tony in the slightest, because he could feel Tony sucking harder, pulling him through his orgasm and out to the other side. As soon as he had feeling in his fingers and toes again, he redoubled his efforts with Tony’s cock, sucking and licking even as he felt Tony let him slide out of his mouth.

With his mouth empty, Tony was a font of obscenity and praise, as he gasped and encouraged Bruce to suck him, “Like that, yeah, love your fucking mouth, absolutely love it. Going to come in a minute and you’re going to swallow that just like I did you, aren’t you? Yeah, I know you are.”

Yeah, Bruce was.

Finally, with a grunt that under other circumstances Bruce would have found amusing, Tony jerked under him, and Bruce’s mouth filled with bitter fluid that he eagerly swallowed, making Tony groan at the sensation.

When Tony had stopped twitching, Bruce slowly slid his mouth off, letting his head rest on Tony’s thigh. Swallowing to clear his mouth and throat, he tried to find his voice. “Okay, I’m really and truly done for the night,” he said.

“Yeah, I think I broke something there,” Tony said with a breathless laugh. “But Jesus Christ, your mouth makes my brain break.”

“Mine? Yours is impossible to imitate.”

Tony started pushing and shoving at Bruce again, clearly trying to get them both right side up and up heads on the pillows. Bruce would have happily gone to sleep right where he was, but moving him clearly made Tony happy, so he’d move.

Only as far as he had to.

As soon as Tony settled down, he pulled him close and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Sleep now,” he said, trying to make his voice firm in an effort to get Tony to agree.

“Okay,” Tony said, clearly humoring him. “But Doctor Foster tomorrow!”


End file.
